Fourplaying
by Liberty131
Summary: Smut-shot collection of Fourtris (Tris and Tobias only). Prompts open! My first smut-shot collection, so I hope it's good. Sex, smut, lemons, limes, m-rated, pwp, whatever you want to call it, it's deliciously sinful.
1. Captured perFOURmance

**A/n: Hiya, internet! Send prompts for smut, please, but only Fourtris. It might take me a while to update, and I'm new to this, so... hope you like it!**

Prompt: Tris and Tobias have made a sex tape, and watch it when they're apart- or are they…

Tobias bit his lip, waiting for the screen to load. A black screen, a blue loading circle, and then….

Tris giggled, the sound slightly distorted over the speakers. He saw his own body come into view on the screen, joining her on the bed. Both of them were rid of their clothes already, scattered over the floor in their excitement before Tobias had had the chance to turn on the camera.

The two of them had been skeptic at the idea of making a sex tape together, but it was proving to have been a good decision. Tris hadn't been able to stop by Tobias's apartment for so much as a visit for a long time now, caught up in work and the flurry of real life, and he _missed _her. He had been selflessly distracting himself for what seemed like forever, but it had been too long now. Pants off, laptop on, and he was already hard from what little he had seen on the screen.

Tris's giggles dissolved into moans with a heated kiss as Tobias climbed on top of her, causing the real Tobias to curse inwardly- his body blocked almost all view of hers. The kissing continued for long minutes before Tobias watched his hand move to Tris's breast, kneading gently. Tris broke the kiss with a moan, arching her back into him. Real Tobias groaned at the view of her body it gave him, squeezing his hardened shaft in a desperate fist. He didn't want to get off until the video was over, but he could already see that may prove to be difficult.

In the video, Tobias trailed his tongue down Tris's throat, over her collarbone, kissing each of her four ravens deeply, lingering on the final, newest one- his one- for a tad longer before journeying lower to her breasts. She gasped loudly as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hardened bud.

"Ohh…" Tris groaned, her fingers working into his hair. "Oh, _God_, Tobias, oh…"

Real life Tobias groaned as well, moving his hand up and down his shaft, tightening his grip before thinking better of it.

On the tape, he finished his ministrations on Tris's second breast and paved his tongue lower, dipping it into her belly button teasingly. She let out something between a laugh or a groan, then a full groan as he got closer and closer to his destination.

"Don't tease me, not now, not this… time," Tris managed to gasp out, writhing in place. "Please, please, please, I need- _oh_!"

She arched her back off the bed with a cry when Tobias slid his tongue through her wetness, holding her hips in place as he licked her.

"God, God, God," Tris chanted like a mantra, tipping her head back again, hips undulating against Tobias's face as he continued.

Real-life Tobias had never seen anything so hot in all of his life- Tris's legs wrapped around his head, naked body glistening with sweat, breasts heaving, fists in the sheets, face contorted in ecstasy. He thought he was close to coming from that image alone.

He squeezed his eyes shut, already panting, and willed himself to hold on.

* * *

Tris was quiet as she let herself into Tobias's apartment, clutching her keys to stop them from jingling. She hadn't been here in ages, and he hadn't been to hers, either. The separation was too much, and the need was becoming overwhelming. She was going to surprise him, but there wasn't going to be as much time for a seduction as she usually liked.

It needed to happen _now_.

She locked the door behind her and placed her key in the bowl next to the door. His keys were there, too, so she knew he was home. And that's when she heard it.

A low, throaty moan.

Her body responded immediately, a hot pulsing low, low in her abdomen and an electric current running through her spine; it was a sound she was familiar with, one she'd been dreaming about for days on end.

It was Tobias's _sex moan_. But who was he with?

She covered her mouth with a hand, stunned beyond her own beliefs as she heard a woman's moan. It took her a moment to place how familiar it was, and to realise the sound was distorted. When she did, she smiled a little, recognising it as the sex tape the pair of them had made a month or so earlier, not long after she had gotten his raven tattoo. He was watching it, just like she had been recently. He missed her too.

She crept to his bedroom door, which was left open, and the pulsing between her legs grew stronger when she spotted him. Perched on the end of his bed, his lower half naked and his fist latched onto his hardened shaft, sliding up and down, up and down. The video playing on his laptop on the desk in front of him. She was fairly convinced she was going to need new underwear after this.

On the video, the pair of them were moaning in unison as Tobias slid inside her.

"Oh, Tris," the real Tobias mumbled. Tris couldn't wait a moment longer.

Still standing silent in the doorway, Tris stripped down to her underwear, kicking her clothes to the corner. Then she hurried across the room, desperate.

Tobias looked up, alarmed at the sound of her footsteps, then a mixture of desire, stun and awe mixed on his face at the sight of her.

"Tris," he breathed.

He couldn't get another word out, because Tris was straddling his lap and forcing her tongue into his mouth, kissing him fiercely.

"Oh, oh, yes," Tris moaned, grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him harder as his fingers tweaked her nipples through her bra. "Oh… oh, baby, I've missed you so much."

"Tris," Tobias grunted, groaning long and hard as Tris ground against his lap, applying welcome pressure to his erection. "I need you so much."

"I need you, too," Tris gasped, tugging his t-shirt over his head and running her hands greedily over his muscular abs and chest. She latched her mouth onto his neck and sucked hard, marking him. He groaned, fumbling with her bra strap and ridding her- finally- of her underwear.

He lifted her carefully and tipped her onto his bed, crawling in between her legs and peppering her face and chest with kisses. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels pressing into his backside and urging him forward.

"Please," she whimpered, thrusting her hips up so her wetness teased the tip of his cock.

Tobias groaned again, loudly, and thrust into her warmth without another hesitation, causing them both to cry out.

Breathing hard, Tobias smiled, giving Tris time to adjust. She smiled back.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. "I didn't hear you come in. How long were you there?"

Tris chuckled. "Not too long. I walked into something pretty fucking hot."

Tobias laughed, then they both moaned at what the movement did to their joined bodies.

"Move, please," Tris whispered.

"You sure?"

Tris paused as her scream rang out from Tobias's laptop, one of the several orgasms he gave her the night they made the tape.

"I'm sure," she said with a smirk. "We have to catch up, anyways."

Tobias laughed again, then slowly pulled his length out of her, pushing back in just as slowly. He swallowed his own moan in favour of listening to hers, low and ragged, the very tone that sent shivers down his spine.

He kept up the slow pace, drawing it out for what seemed like forever before the pleasure became too much to bear, and his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Ohhhh! Oh, yes, oh!" Tris screamed. "Oh, God, don't stop, don't ever stop!"

Tobias struggled to let out a response, managing only a primal grunt as he lifted her hips, penetrating her at the angle he knew she loved. She let out a shout, face twisting as waves of unrelenting pleasure washed over her. Her muscles fluttered, tightening around Tobias's shaft and pulling him over the edge after her with a holler of his own.

They lay sated for a minute, catching their breath, before they heard a joined yell from the laptop, and they both laughed.

"Sorry," Tobias wheezed. "I didn't last as long this time."

Tris laughed as well. "You did just as well as always, though." She snuggled into his embrace. "God, it's been too long. I missed you."

"Me, too."

They lay snuggled in their embrace for a while, listening to the murmur of sweet nothings coming from the laptop before the click of the video turning off.

"That was when round two got started, wasn't it?" Tobias asked with a smirk, nudging Tris's side.

She grinned. "Yeah."

"We should make another one with _you_ on top," Tobias suggested. "I was blocking the view for most of that one."

"Mmm, yeah. I _liked_ that."

Tobias chuckled. "Well, you might not be in love with your body, but _oh_, I am. We are _so_ making that video."

"In that case, we need to experiment with a few more positions."

"Are you suggesting we make a whole collection of porno videos?"

"They're personal, for us. I think it'd be fun, anyways. And… I'd have a lot more fun to get up to next time we're apart…"

Tobias half-chuckled, half-groaned. "The things you do to me, Tris. What, you want me to get the video camera out right now?"

They both laughed, well aware of the joke. Then they stopped. Their eyes met.

And, pulling away, they hurried to get what they needed.


	2. Accepted FOURnication

**A/n: Glad you guys liked chapter one! (Secret: I did too.) This chapter is loosely based off a request by Filipinagirl04, but I played around with it a little- hope you like it anyways! Thanks for your awesome requests, and enjoy this chapter.**

Prompt: Tris is insecure about her body, so Tobias SHOW her why he loves her body.

"Tris! Oh my God, this would look _great_ on you!" Christina squealed.

Tris rolled her eyes, half-laughing and half-groaning. "Christina, that dress is the size of a handkerchief."

"It'll fit you perfectly, then," Christina retorted, wry. "Come on. Showing skin is a _good thing_. It'll drive Four absolutely nuts."

After Tris and Tobias had managed to stop the Erudite from going to war against the Abnegation, life had been pretty much what qualified as 'normal'. Tris and Tobias's relationship had gone public, meaning Christina absolutely could not shut up about it, and eventually, Tris really had become six in facing her fear of intimacy. Dozens of times over, in fact.

She smiled a little, goofy. She tended to get that way, thinking about him.

Christina snapped her fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality. It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Come on. Pay attention. Valentine's day is coming up, and I need to find you something that Four will rip clean off you."

Tris groaned, humiliated. "Can you stop that? This topic is bad enough to talk about without your tactless Christina flair."

Christina laughed. "Well, you know I'm right. Valentine's day is like international sex day, or something. You just miss out on everything if you don't look the part."

"If it's international sex day, shouldn't he want me anyways, whether I look good or not?"

"Tris, that's not the _point_. Every other day of the year, what we do is sinful; on Valentine's day, it's _expected_. So we need to take advantage of that and make our boyfriends so hard that-"

"Okay, okay!" Tris covered her face, groaning. "Too much information already, Chris, I _don't_ need to hear the end of that sentence."

Christina shrugged, grinning. "Listen. If Four's taking you out to some fancy, romantic dinner, I'd suggest a red dress. You know, to go with the roses he's going to get you." Tris laughed. "But, you need a sexy lingerie underneath the dress, for when you get back to his place."

"We're not going out to dinner. We're having it in his apartment."

"Perfect!" Christina squeals. "That means he's got something naughty planned!"

"It was _my _idea. Wanting a quiet night in doesn't necessarily mean sex, okay?!" Tris sighed. "Look, if he's even going out with me in the first place, it means he doesn't care about looks. He shouldn't care if I show up in a lingerie, a gray robe, or a freaking garbage bag. It's Valentine's day, which isn't sex day, it's _love_ day."

Christina wrinkled her nose. "Trust the Stiff to make it sound sweet and sappy. Let me guess; you and Four don't fuck, you make love?"

Tris put her hands on her hips. "Whatever it is that we do is none of your business, nosy Candor."

"Hey, I'm a Dauntless member now, you know!" Christina pointed out, indignant. "Besides, you know I like talking to you about this stuff."

Tris sighed. "I know. Now let's get what we need and get out of here. There is _no way_ I'm telling you anything about my sex life in the middle of a Dauntless clothing store."

* * *

Tobias smiled as he lit the candles, admiring his transformation of the tiny apartment.

He had been working on it since the previous night, meaning Tris hadn't been able to stay with him. He wanted to surprise her.

He heard a timid knock on the door, and his nerves jumped. Checking his watch, he saw that she was exactly on time. He hurried over to open the door.

"Hi," Tris said, smiling shyly. She wasn't shy often these days, since becoming truly Dauntless, but she was on occasion with him. Just like how he wasn't normally all that nice, except with her.

"Hi," Tobias replied, smiling back as he let her in. "God, you look Beautiful."

Dauntless clothes were usually black, sometimes with a splash of red, but Tris's dress was entirely crimson- a garment sold solely in honor of the current day. The bodice was tight, strapless, and the skirt flowed out around her in a bell shape. The design was simple, with a few minor embellishments like lace or beads, and it complimented her perfectly. She wore a black satin bolero top to tie the outfit together, her hair loose, and Tobias had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Tris blushed, looking down. For Tobias, it only made her seem more beautiful.

"You know I'm not-" she started. Tobias cupped her chin, tilting it up so she looked at him and effectively cutting her off. He leaned in close enough to share her breaths.

"That's not true," he whispered. "I know you were never meant to look in mirrors, back home, but you are here. You're allowed to see yourself."

Tris blushed harder. "Thanks," she murmured, though Tobias didn't quite buy it that she agreed. "You definitely look good."

Tobias smirked. "It's not a real tux, you know. It's just a shirt that looks like one."

Tris laughed. "I noticed. It's not exactly a chameleon, you know, it's actually kind of obvious."

Smirking, Tobias leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I thought it would be easier to take off, after we've finished dinner."

He felt Tris stiffen at his words, and laughed as he pulled away, winking at her. She grinned, shaking her head playfully, and laced her fingers with his.

"This all looks very pretty," she commented, looking over the apartment. "You did this all yourself, did you?"

"Yup," Tobias nodded. "Pretty pleased with the way it turned out, honestly. You like it?"

"I love it," Tris said, turning to face Tobias. "I love _you_. Happy Valentines day, Tobias."

They both leaned in, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. The kiss was gentle, sensual, slow, though passionate. They didn't break away until the timer on the oven went off.

"You cooked?" Tris asked, eyebrows raised and a smile teasing her lips. "I thought you'd just order in, or something."

"I want everything to be perfect, tonight," Tobias proclaimed boldly. "Besides, you like my cooking."

Tris nodded her agreement, licking her lips seductively. Tobias smirked as he went to the kitchen.

He had made cheesy pasta with garlic bread, and bubbly champagne without alcohol (he knew Tris didn't like to drink). They sat side by side on the ground at the coffee table, which had been lavishly decorated, Tris resting her head on Tobias's shoulder as they ate. They made small talk until they were finished, then Tobias presented a gooey chocolatey dessert with a sheepish smile.

"You're too much," Tris said with a laugh. "You're too good to me, baby."

"I don't deserve you," Tobias replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Tris kissed him deeply, all delicious desserts momentarily forgotten. Tobias pulled her up to him, trying to destroy so much as an inch of distance between them. Tris hummed into his mouth as his talented tongue swept past her lips, caressing her own tongue in that feathersoft, gentle way she loved.

"Of course you deserve me," she murmured in between kisses, stroking his tongue back with hers. "It's me who doesn't deserve you."

Tobias stopped kissing her, leaning back to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Tris said, slumping over a little. "I mean, look at me. I'm plain, and small, and…"

Tobias stopped her with his lips, this kiss much more aggressive than the last. He pushed her over onto her back, still kissing her, and moved his hand up her body until it cupped her breast. He squeezed her and reveled in the moan that elicited.

"You think you look like a child," he whispered, still kneading. "But you don't. You're unbelievably sexy to me, and your chest is the perfect size to fit in my hands, you see?" He cupped her breasts again, squeezing a little harder, and she grunted trying to swallow a moan.

"But… I…" Tris tried to grasp a coherent thought, turn it into coherent speech, but she was in that place, with him, that place where all her thoughts were _fwewybTOBIASgawgfyrgweygeyuaMOREuugvirehfagvyl_. "I'm not… I'm not… I…"

"You still don't believe me?" Tobias asked, kissing the pulse point on her neck. "You don't think you turn me on?" Tobias grabbed Tris's hand and slid it into his pants so she could feel his arousal. "What, do you think I'm faking that?"

Tris writhed beneath him as he licked his way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Tobias gritted his teeth and willed himself to stay silent as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, gripping him.

"You see?" Tobias asked, voice low and husky. "You see how much I want you, how much I need you? Only you, Tris. I only want you. Let me _prove it to you_."

Tobias reached behind her back to unzip her dress, glad she'd abandoned the bolero earlier in the night. As he started to work the dress of her, Tris gasped out, "Wait… I… Christina got me…"

She didn't finish the sentence, because the dress was off and all Tobias could do was stare. Instead of her usual bra and boy shorts that tended to leave most up to the imagination, her body was covered in a tight, skimpy lingerie. Suddenly it didn't feel like she was the only one wearing incredibly tight clothing.

A tiny scrap of black fabric covered her hardened nipples, the rest of her breasts covered by lace that may as well have been transparent. Ribbons, connected by more even invisible-er lace, lead down to a tiny lace thong, which Tobias could even see was soaked through. He felt himself swell, and felt Tris's fingers grip him harder.

Tris was mortified, for moment, too have Tobias see her in the lingerie Christina had made her buy, made her put on. Tris had planned to excuse herself to the bathroom earlier in the night and exchange it for some of the regular underwear she kept in Tobias's bedroom, but she had been distracted. She wanted to stop him, tell him to look away, but she saw the hunger in his eyes as they roamed her nearly-naked body, felt his arousal swelling in her hand.

He _liked_ it.

He liked the sight of Tris in lingerie, liked her body. He was right; he couldn't fake that. Tris was holding the rock-solid proof right in her hand (pun intended). Suddenly, the thought that he wasn't lying, that he really did want her as much as she wanted him, made her want him that much more. Made her _need _him.

"Take your pants off," she said roughly, her voice huskier and deeper than usual.

Tobias fumbled to do as she requested and she sat up to pull his shirt over his head- she was definitely impressed with his forethought regarding the tux- sliding the rest of the way out of her dress.

Tris slid her hands over Tobias's naked body, straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely.

"I love this on you," Tobias murmured, kissing her behind the ear again as he fumbled for the clasp of her lingerie, "but I think I like you even better wearing nothing at all."

He managed to get it off her, tearing the lace slightly in the process, then ran his hands hungrily all over her body.

"You're beautiful," he growled. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that."

Tris's heart leapt, but now was no time to address the commitment he had just expressed. Now she needed something much more simple.

She grasped his manhood tightly, pumping it up and down a few times. She soared on the pleasure she could see she was creating for a few moments before lifting herself up and sinking onto him.

They both moaned at the contact, and Tris lay her head on Tobias's shoulder, gasping at the full feeling, his shaft buried deep, deep inside her.

"Oh…" Tris sighed. "I could get used to you convincing me, you know."

Tobias found her lips with his and kissed her deeply, this time slower and more sensual. Tris kissed him back, their tongues tangling deliciously, before slowly lifting herself up and sliding back down. Groaning, Tobias gripped her hips and helped her move up and down, both of them keeping their rhythm slow and trying to draw out the pleasure.

"Ohhh…" Tris moaned, resting her head back on his shoulder again. "Oh, I need to go faster, baby."

In response, Tobias thrust up the next time she moved down, causing her to cry out. Sitting back up, she clutched his shoulders and sped up her movements, riding him with abandon. She let her head fall back, a guttural moan coming from deep in her throat.

Some days, she wondered how she could ever go a moment without him inside her, without him making love to her. No matter how cheesy Christina said that sounded, that was exactly what they did. Make love.

Tobias could feel Tris was getting close, and he was just about there, too. He tipped her onto her back, chuckling at her surprised squeal, then pounded into her relentlessly. She screamed, gritting her teeth and pulling the discarded clothes on the ground into her fists.

"Come on," Tobias panted, feeling the fuse within him grow ever shorter. "Come for me, Tris."

Tris cried out, clenching down on him as if his words had pushed her over the edge. Pleasure radiated out from her core, consuming her entire body and leaving nothing but bright light in their wake. She finally collapsed, spent, and registered Tobias's weight on top of her, breathing heavily.

"So," she said, laughing a little shakily. "I take it you liked the lingerie?"

Tobias smirked. "Not as much as the girl wearing it."

"I don't think that particular girl will be wearing one again for a while. Christina bought me that one, and the next one is going to have to be a bit more robust if I want my money's worth."

Tobias chuckled sheepishly as Tris held up the ripped garment. "Hey, don't say you didn't get your money's worth. You know you liked that."

Tris sighed. "I can't argue, can I?"

She snuggled into his side. "Happy Valentine's day, Tobias. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tris. Happy Valentine's day."

Tris sat up, a cheeky grin on her face. "Let's get that dessert, shall we?"

The naughty glint in her eyes told Tobias that he probably needn't bother to find spoons… or plates.


	3. FOUReign feelings

"Tris."

I stop at the door to the training room, cringing. I nearly made it out.

"Yes?"

Four places his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows at me. "Come back here."

I jump at the sound of the shut and lock of the door when I turn. I'm pretty sure Eric just shut us in the training room together, but Four doesn't seem bothered. His face is as devoid of emotion as ever.

"What?" I say, puffing up my chest and trying to look unperturbed. "Can't I go eat with my friends? Training is over."

Four smirks a little, and I feel it right between my thighs the same way I would have felt literally any other expression he faced me with. "It might be over for them," he says, his voice low, "but I have special plans for you. Plans I most certainly could _not_ have carried out with the other initiates in the room."

My mouth feels dry. He steps closer with every word until his body is pressed right up to mine. I swallow, hard, as he tilts my chin up so I can see his eyes. I stiffen, keeping my face neutral, trying not to show the fact that I am attracted to him beyond what words can say. God, the things I would do to him…

"Tris." His voice snaps me out of my stupor. "Do you still want to go? Or do you want to-"

"I want to stay," I interrupt, proud of the way I kept my voice from cracking. I stand up straighter. "What do you have planned?"

He looks me in the eyes for a few more seconds, as if giving me the chance to change my mind, before lowering his head and brushing his lips over mine.

I'm uncertain at first, never having kissed anyone before, but I do my best to match his movements and soon it feels as natural as breathing, like I could do it for the rest of my life. I want to, anyways.

His tongue slides over my bottom lip, and the sensation is enough for my mouth to fall open to him of its own accord. His tongue slips inside and strokes against mine, softly, causing me to sigh into his mouth. I have to be honest, once I realised what his plans were, I imagined it being a lot more intense than this. But he's gentle, careful. I want _more_.

Mating my tongue with his, I grab him harder, kiss him harder. He backs up, my hips in his hands, until he's up against the table in the corner of the room. I snake my leg up his thigh, around his hips, and he lifts me up against him and sets me on the table so we're of similar height. I use my heels to urge him closer to me and feel proof of his arousal against me, right where I want him most. He groans as I grind against his bulge, and breaks away from me to pull off my shirt.

I rid him of his own shirt, running my hands over his chiseled abs, even more perfect than I imagined them. He lifts me up to take my pants off, taking my underpants with them, then slides his hands up my thighs.

I groan as he licks where his hands just were, pulling me closer so he can lick further. I wrap my legs around his head instinctively to give him better access, then gasp when his tongue slides through my womanhood. I clutch him by the hair, moaning as he continues his ministrations, each stroke of his tongue more pleasurable than the last.

"Oh, oh, God, Four… _Four_…" I groan. "How do you… what… I… uh, uh, uh…"

Comprehensive thoughts are little more than a dream now, and speech is riddled with moanings of my pleasure. Something's coming… something big…

I scream as my orgasm consumes me, shaking from head to toe. Four continues what he's doing, making the pleasure almost unbearably acute, and he doesn't lift his head until I stop moving altogether.

"Did you like that?" he growls, eyes black with desire.

I can only nod, no other response in my vocabulary. He comes to standing, unclasping my bra with a simple swift movement and tossing it to the floor. I can see the way his pants tighten further when his eyes fall to my naked chest.

I reach down to help him, struggling to get his pants off over his erection. I hop off the table and slide my hand into his pants, encouraged by his groan. I wrap my fist around his manhood and pump him a few times, angling him away from the zipper so I can pull his pants and boxers down.

His naked form is magnificent, and I feel a tightening low in my abdomen at the sight of him bare. Still holding him in my fist, I lean down and gently kiss the tip.

With a gasp, he pulls me back up and turns me around, all in one motion. Before I can ask why- did he change his mind?- his fingers glide through my wetness, testing me. I feel the same tip my lips touched moments ago teasing my entrance, and without another moment's hesitation, he buries himself to the hilt.

I cry out, doubling over against the table. He feels even bigger when he's inside me, and I can feel his pulse fluttering against my walls.

"Oh!" I squeeze my eyes shut as he leans his chest forward into my back, rolling my nipples in his fingers. "Oh, Four, oh- OH!"

I scream as he starts thrusting into me, hard and relentless, tipping my head back into his shoulder.

I shudder when he groans into my ear, the sound alone almost enough to make me come already.

"So… good," he growls, squeezing my breasts. "So… tight."

I moan, undulating my hips in rhythm of his thrusts, falling into a pattern like I did with our first kiss.

"Four," I manage, voice strained. "I don't… ever… want this to end."

"Me neither," he grunts. "But I can always see you tomorrow night."

"Huh?"

I lift my head to look at him, but his mouth crashes into mine before I can speak in a ravenous kiss. I reciprocate with every ounce of my being, and feel one of his hands sliding down my body until he's fingering where we join, rubbing my nubbin in even circles.

I break the kiss and cry out, tensing as the pleasure threatens to engulf me.

"Tris…" Four groans. "I'm so close…"

"Me too," I gasp. "Four…"

He thrusts up into me, hitting a sensitive, _magical_ spot, and I scream as the orgasm breaks free from the dam, flooding my body without hesitations. I hear him groaning behind me, body locked as he spills deep into me.

We stand panting for a moment, catching our breath, before I turn my head to kiss him softly.

"What did you mean, you can always see me tomorrow night?" I whisper.

Four's expression softens. "I think you know," he whispers.

The next voice I hear belongs to Christina.

"Tris! Tris, Tris!"

I jolt up with a gasp, finding myself in the dark. In the dorm room. Christina stands above me, one hand on my shoulder.

"Tris! Are you okay? You were screaming! Did you have a nightmare?"

Heat floods my face, along with disappointment. It was a dream! Dammit.

"Um… maybe," I say carefully. "Yeah, it was just… fear simulation stuff."

"You sure it wasn't of her Daddy? Beating her back in Abnegation?" Molly asks a few bunks down.

"No," I snap.

"I don't think that was a nightmare at all," Peter mutters.

"Like you'd know," I retort. "Christina, I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

Reluctantly, she does, and it only takes a few minutes of lying still for me to realise I'm never going to get back to sleep. Quietly, I gather my clothes and slip out towards the showers, mentally prepared for a shameful night. If only I didn't have to go about it alone...

**A/n: There you go, another chapter courtesy of Filipinagirl04's prompts! Two down, two to go, amirite? Hopefully to be posted soon...!**


	4. Moving FOURward

**A/n: IMPORTANT!**

**Something's been up with FFN lately, and the reviews don't always show on the website, mostly for guest users. I **_**have**_ **gotten your prompts/reviews, don't worry.**

**Also, if anybody's read Carve the Mark, I am open to trying a Cykos prompt instead of Fourtris. Otherwise, I'll stick with Fourtris.**

Prompt: Alternate ending to Allegiant, reuniting after the war.

As soon as he had the door closed, Tobias was shaking his head.

"I can't believe you did that. Went running into the weapons lab like that. I can't, I…" He let out an angry noise. "We had a deal! We had a _promise_. Do I mean that little to you, Tris?"

Tris's eyes filled with tears, though from anger or sadness, she couldn't tell. "You mean everything to me, Tobias," she whispered, her voice steady even if the rest of her wasn't. "You know that this time it was different."

"Oh, yeah?" Tobias spun around to face her. "All I see is a girl who is constantly risking her life as if she has nothing left that she cares about! And I don't know, maybe that's true for you, but-"

"How can you say that?" She cried. "How can you even think that? I love you, Tobias Eaton, have I not told you that enough? Have I not _showed_ you?"

Her voice dropped, stepping closer to him, jaw clenched in her anger. "You know how hard it was for me to face that fear," she whispered hotly. "You know how much it took for me to just-"

"Oh, bullshit," Tobias snapped. "That's bullshit! I didn't force you into anything, okay? It was _you_ who initiated it, and _you_ who said you were ready for it, and _you_ who said it was what you wanted to do! So don't make it sound like I fucking forced you, because _I fucking didn't_."

Tris scowled. "It doesn't matter if you forced me- which I _know_ you didn't- because that's not what I'm saying! Yes, I initiated it, yes, I said I was ready for it, and yes, it _was_ what I wanted to do! Because I _wanted_ to get past the fear so I could _be_ with you! I was scared when I was doing it, Tobias, but all I wanted was _you_."

She stepped even closer, looking up into his eyes with such a strength it was as if she towered over him- which, Tobias thought, she may as well, half the time.

"I'm sorry I did what I did," she whispered. "But it was like in Erudite, right before they injected me; then, I realised the way to honor my parent's death was to make my life worth it. And this time I realised that to forgive Caleb, I had to show him. He had shown me just by being willing to go through with it, and so I showed him by taking his place."

Closer still, and her hands slid up the back of Tobias's neck, holding his head steady so his eyes had nowhere to look except into her own.

"The last thing I told him," she whispered, softly now, "was that if I didn't make it out, to tell you that I didn't want to leave you." She kissed him softly. "I didn't want to leave you, Tobias. And I'm not going to. I'm not even going to risk it. Not anymore. We're safe now."

Tobias gazed at her for a few seconds, internally debating whether or not this fight was over yet. Then he lifted her by the hips, pulling her up so her legs fell around his waist, and, clutching her by the back, kissed her deeply.

Reciprocating the kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth, mating it easily with his. She hummed appreciatively, wrapping her legs tightly around him, and just like that, Tobias had had enough.

He staggered his way over to the couch, laying down on top of her just like their first time, never once breaking the kiss. Tris pulled him closer, hands dancing under his tight t shirt, hips moving in slow circles against his. A groan escaped him, and he buried his face in the side of Tris's neck, abrading the sensitive area with kisses.

Tris gasped, torn between a laugh at the tickle of his stubble and a moan now that he was sucking her skin into his mouth, gentle as always, marking her as his. She ground her hips into him harder, pulling his t shirt up.

He lifted his head to let her discard the t shirt, and his eyes bore into hers, hungry and nearly black with desire. It never failed to get Tris's heart racing.

"I want you now," she bit out, as if just to clarify. "_Right_ now."

Tobias could only nod, ridding her of her shirt and drawing her lips back to his for a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he started to roll her nipples between his fingers, gentle and slow, pushing her chest forward and aching for him to give her more.

Obliging, he trailed his lips down her neck, over her collarbone, and finally up to her breast, nipping the skin teasingly as he worked his way closer to the bud. He sucked the hardened nipple into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and causing Tris to moan roughly, writhing under his touch. She spurred him on, and he sucked harder, squeezing the other breast with his hand. Face contorted, Tris grasped the rippling muscles of Tobias's back and hissed his name through clenched teeth.

Scraping his teeth against her nipple, Tobias let it out of his mouth and kissed his way to the other breast, continuing his ministrations there. Tris wrapped her legs around Tobias's waist tightly, grinding her hips hard into his until he pulled his mouth away with a loud groan.

"Tris," he breathed raggedly, his breaths hot and fast against her stomach.

"Take your pants off," Tris commanded, fumbling with his belt buckle from her awkward vantage point. Tobias assisted her and slid out of his jeans, jokingly fumbling with Tris's jeans by using his teeth against the button. Impatient, Tris pushed him off and shimmied out of the jeans on her own.

Tobias laughed. "Looking a little desperate there, love."

"Damn right," Tris growled, a mischievous glint in her lusty eyes. "I want you so bad."

Tobias eased Tris out of her soaked underwear and ran his tongue through her opening, eliciting a gasp from her. He smiled a little to see how wet she was for him already.

Tris tugged at his boxers, accidentally snapping the elastic against the skin of his waist. Tobias discarded them quickly, suppressing a shudder when Tris's finger's ghosted over his now-freed shaft.

"Now," Tris said, in answer to Tobias's questioning look. "Right now."

Tobias rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves between Tris's legs as he positioned himself, listening to her moan before sinking into her, slowly. He grunted, burying himself to the hilt. She was so tight; it had only been a day, but with all the emotional turmoil experienced in that time, it seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," Tris whispered, stroking his cheeks.

Tobias smiled back, love radiant in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Leaning over to capture her lips in his, Tobias slowly started to move inside her, thrusting gently to allow Tris to get used to the movement. She groaned, bucking her hips up to meet his and increasing his pace.

She regretted what she had done in order to save the bureau for one reason and one reason only, and that was Tobias. She hadn't seen how much she had been hurting him throughout the war, and that was something that left her heavy with guilt.

Tobias had had a terrible life. Losing his mother, being beat by his father. Losing friends and threatened by officials, lost in a war and coming so close to losing what little he had left to care about- _her_\- over and over again. She vowed to spend the rest of her life making it up to him in every way she could.

Tobias groaned loudly as Tris squeezed her inner muscles, gripping him so tightly it nearly sent him over the edge.

"Tris," he gasped, face contorting. "Oh, Tris."

"Come on, baby," Tris purred, voice strained. She moaned as he started to caress the place their bodies met, feeling the invisible summit climb ever closer. "Come for me."

"No," Tobias grunted, looking her deep in the eyes. "Come _with_ me."

The couple exploded into a fiery burst of ecstatic passion, screaming one another's names as their orgasms consumed them like hungry, unrelenting waves. Their bodies pulsed to the same rhythm, writhing against one another as if the pleasure was so intense they had to escape it, and then they collapsed, spent.

Tris laughed a little, softly, and stroked Tobias's cheeks again. He summoned his energy to lift his head and return the sated smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am. But it's over now. It's done. I love you, okay? The rest of our lives start now."

Tobias smiled. "What a damn good way to kick things off."

Tris laughed, a deep, true laugh right from the pit of her stomach, and Tobias smiled at her. He couldn't wait to see what came next.


	5. Deep in an Amity FOURest

**A/n: To spare confusion, this is a no-war au. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! I know the smut isn't very good, but don't be too rough on me. Sex scenes are hard for a virgin to write- I've got the imagery in my head, but I don't know how to put it into words.**

Prompt/s:

Tobias is under peace serum

Tobias makes Tris cum four times

Tris slammed the door as she walked in, dragging Tobias with her by his ear. He stumbled along, dazed, and Tris was fuming. Quite a thing to have marching into your Amity hut, isn't it?

"Beatrice," Robert said, surprised. "How nice of you to pay a visit! I mean, I knew the Dauntless were being temporarily housed in Amity while the compound got renovated, and that you were here, but I-"

"What did you do to Tobias?" Tris interrupted.

Robert frowned. "Excuse me?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Beatrice, I haven't seen you since you got her- Tobias? Is that Tobias Eaton?"

Tobias gave Robert a calm, completely blissful smile. "Hey, buddy. Tris, look, it's Robert Black, from Abnegation. Hi, Robert Black from Abnegation."

Tris made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. "I'm not saying it was you _specifically_," she exclaimed. "Any of you damned Amity's could have done it, but you're bound to know what the Hell's wrong with him. So if you could just answer me; _what did you do to him?_"

Robert sighed. "What's wrong with him?"

"Look at him. He's acting weird."

Tobias smiled, leaning on Tris's shoulders with one arm. "There's nothing weird about how pretty you are. Did he call you Beatrice? Beatrice. That's so cute, _Beatrice_."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "He's a real Dauntless?"

Tris sighed, maneuvering Tobias's arm off of her. "He's the scary instructor who took me to the fence that one time."

Robert made a "yeesh" sound, sucking air in through his teeth and shaking his head. "Sorry, Tris," he said, "but it looks like he's been injected with peace serum."

Tris's eyes widened. "Peace serum?"

Robert shrugged. "Talk to Johanna. All I know is it's meant for calming in conflict and that the Dauntless tend to steal it and overdose each other as pranks when they're around here."

Tris growled through her teeth. "Whichever one of our idiot friends did this is going to pay! Come on, Tobias. Let's go see Johanna."

Tris stalked out the door, still steaming, and Tobias stumbled a few steps behind, the serum making him dizzy.

"Hey," he chuckled, the word slightly slurred. "Remember when you called me by a number?"

Robert watched as the door banged closed again, staring after them for a moment. Then he shrugged and went back to whistling as he dusted the furniture.

* * *

Johanna looked up with a start as her door banged open. Tris stormed inside, dragging Tobias in after her. Screeching to a halt and putting a hand on her hip, she pointed at Tobias.

"Fix my boyfriend," she demanded.

Johanna's eyebrows shot up, as much as they could considering her scar. "What?"

"Robert told me he's been injected with peace serum as a prank by one of the Dauntless, and now he's acting all weird. And I want you to fix him."

Johanna laughed, stifling the derisive eye roll that seemed apt to the situation. "There's no antidote for peace serum. One is never needed, because all it does is make you happy, with slight dizziness as a side effect. It should wear off in a number of hours, depending on the dosage."

"Hours?!" Tris cried.

"You have a nice voice," Tobias said, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

Tris gritted her teeth. "Tobias, please be quiet."

"Stay with him in your hut until it wears off, for a dosage this large," Johanna said. "The Dauntless especially can get a little crazy under peace serum. Any of our own faction members would be happy to take you in and give you a hand, should the need arise."

Tris rolled her eyes and stormed out as quickly as she had come in.

Tobias smiled at Johanna. "I like your faction. Your bread tastes nice, and it makes me smile."

"Tobias!" Tris yelled, out of sight.

Tobias smiled. "You know, that's my girlfriend."

Johanna nodded. "So I've heard. I believe you could probably do a little better."

Tobias shrugged. "Nah," get said. "She's better than all the other girls. Bye."

He turned and left the office in pursuit of Tris, and Johanna gave a small smile. True young love; a beautiful rarity.

* * *

Tris shut the door, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Tobias, but we're going to have to stay in- mmph!"

Tris's words were cut off when Tobias hauled her to him by the waist and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. The kiss was gentle, soft, and loving, but it was so deep that it stole every gasp of Tris's breath. He was pulling her closer, the gentle kisses getting deeper, when Tris put her hands on his chest to pull away.

They were still interlocked at the waist, Tris pulled off the floor so her hips met Tobias's, and he held her effortlessly. Their faces close, Tobias's eyes followed Tris with a softness his regular gaze would be hard-pressed to find, almost dazed.

Shaking herself from the heady cloud of lust that the kiss had settled her in, Tris reminded herself of the truth. Not of her fear, which grew further by the day; Tobias was drugged. This was wrong.

"We can't do this," Tris whispered. "Not here… not _now_. We can't."

"That's not true," Tobias said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tris's neck. "We _can_. You just don't want us to."

Tris bit back a moan as Tobias started to work on her neck, wet kisses and tender sucking, marking her but not hurting her in the slightest. He had never done that before, and Tris found it sparked a raging inferno within her, unable to be tamed. Her resolve toward him was weakening…

She pushed him off her again, this time dropping back to the floor and pacing the room to clear her head. Tobias watched her, the expression on his face not hurt, but curious.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "You obviously want this. We've been talking about it, if I remember, and now you want it. So why… why this?" He gestured to her pacing. Tris stopped.

He _did_ remember correctly; they'd been talking often before they went to sleep at night, in one another's arms. Each night they went a little further- the first time they'd lain in bed kissing, another time with their light, summery pajamas on that revealed more than Tris would once have been comfortable with, even Tobias with his shirt off, Tris not quite ready to follow suit.

But this was different. Tobias was _drugged_. Tris couldn't have sex with him while he was under serum, because that would be like having sex with a different person, which she vowed would never happen, ever. She wanted Tobias… _her_ Tobias. And he wouldn't be here for hours yet, according to Johanna.

Tobias took a step closer and cupped Tris's face leaning in so they shared breath. Tris felt the fire igniting again, but ignored it and waited to see what he had to say.

"I know you think it's wrong," he said, almost as if he'd read her mind. "I know that. But it's not like I could ever forget this, our first time. Not all the memory serum in the world could make me forget that. I love you, Tris. I want to _love_ you."

"I love you, too," Tris whispered, "but… but, Tobias. Tobias, you're not _you_. You're different under serum; everyone acts different under serum. I don't want to have sex with someone different. It's a huge step for me, and I need it to be with the real you."

Tobias smiled, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs. "The first time is never the best time. It's memorable, but it doesn't have to be the best. We can get better. You just have to… take the plunge."

Tris raised an eyebrow, but she understood what he meant and resisted the urge to comment.

"Besides, I can be like the Tobias you know! Surely!" Tobias continued. "Do you want me to scowl a bit?"

Tris failed to hide her smile. "No. No, Tobias smiles; the scowly one is Four. It's Tobias I love."

And it was true; she had been insanely attracted to Four during initiation. But it was Tobias she fell in love with; when Four was letting glimpses of his true personality slip, only for her, and when he revealed the entirety of his identity to her… there was no going back after that.

Tris was so hopelessly head-over-heels in love with Tobias, there was nobody she would rather be with… in quite literally every sense. Maybe, maybe this wasn't so wrong after all. Maybe _this_ was right, as long as it was with Tobias, in some way. This was some way.

"It's Tobias I love," Tris murmured again, half dazed.

"I'm still Tobias," Tobias insisted.

And he was. He was Tris's love, and he was going to be her _first_. He was going to be her first right now.

Tris practically flew at him, leaping so her legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth landed straight on his. Tobias stumbled backwards, catching his balance and clutching at Tris to keep her close to him. He cradled her as his lips devoured hers, tongue sweeping through her mouth until her entire body was feeling both weak and energized at the same time. She never knew a man could have the power to make her feel this way.

Their frenzied kissing carried on for long minutes before Tobias gently lay Tris down on the bed, situating himself on top of her. Tobias was slow and sensual with his movements, but Tris was frantic and need-filled. She bit into Tobias's lip, as lightly as she could manage, and tugged at his t-shirt.

Clothes flew across the room until they were both naked, Tris's loud moans filling the little hut as Tobias worshipped her body, inch by inch. HIs mouth moved from breast to breast, sucking each nipple into his mouth and caressing them gently with his tongue, and then he moved south.

Tris gasped as his tongue traced its way through her wetness, dipping inside her and trailing over her nubbin. He moved his tongue in and out of her until she was breathless, then toyed with her clit until she screamed in pleasure. They kissed again, Tris sated enough to match Tobias's slow pace now, and they smiled a little as Tobias lined himself up.

Tris wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him inside her, biting her lip to keep silent through the pain as he pushed in. Tobias let out a ragged breath against the side of her neck, face contorted in pleasure. It was stimulating to Tris.

She pushed her hips more firmly into Tobias's, sliding him deeper inside her, and with a pleasured groan, Tobias pulled out and slammed back in. Tris gasped and cried out, moaning as he set a steady pace, in and out, in and out, in and out, back and forth until she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed again, nails digging into his shoulders as she came, surprised to find that despite his grunts his pace didn't waver.

They kept it up for what felt like hours, Tris coming twice more before Tobias finally released himself into her with a satisfactory cry.

They lay in sated, sweaty silence for a while before Tris grinned.

"Okay, you win," she breathed. "That was good. That was _amazing_. Serum gives you stamina, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tobias chuckled.

Something about his tone made Tris turn her head. "Hey, you're back! Has it been hours already?!"

Tobias laughed, a deep, true belly laugh. "I'm not sure about that, but you just… brought me back."

Tris snuggled into him. "We are _so_ doing that again. Thank you."

Tobias kissed her forehead. "I knew it'd be worth the wait. I wouldn't have liked it if you were scared, or in pain."

"I wasn't. It was amazing."

"You mentioned that."

"Is that where you got the name Four?" Tris asked teasingly, nudging him a little.

Tobias rolled his eyes just as teasingly, still grinning. "Yeah, sure. I, the former virgin, gave my instructor four orgasms and he gave me a nickname."

Tris giggled. "That's something we have in common, then. I _got_ four orgasms from my instructor."

Tobias kissed her, and Tris melted into him, holding him close.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

Tobias was too busy deepening the kiss to answer her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a little bit earlier:**

"Shh, they're staying over here."

Christina motioned for Zeke to follow her as they walked toward Tris and Four's Amity hut. The pair of them had teamed up that day and stuck Four with a syringe of peace serum, in an attempt to finally get Tris over her fear. Zeke had said it was Tris that needed the injection most, but Christina had said that from what Tris had told her about 'the real Four', he would never take advantage of her. They only had enough for one of them, and that turned out to be Four.

"He'll convince her," Christina assured Zeke.

Now, they dashed over to the hut and crouched outside the window, listening. It didn't take long of pressing their ears to the wall before they heard a remix of gasps and moans, skin against skin and half-coherent murmurings.

"Sounds like we did it," Zeke smirked. Christina's smirk joined his as Tris let out a cry loud enough they probably could have heard her without spying.

"Mission accomplished," she muttered. Standing back up, she asked, "You ready to go?"

"Give me a minute," Zeke muttered back, waving her on. "I won't be long… surely."

Christina raised her eyebrows. "Spying? Seriously? That's low, dude. That's your best friend."

"Yeah, and I've been waiting for him to get laid for years! He needs someone cheering him on in his big moment." Zeke mimed out cheering for a minute. Christina grinned and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Chris. Cheer for the little Stiff, who's finally gotten over herself. Lil Beatrice Prior's finally getting some!"

A few metres away, Robert froze in his tracks.

_Well, that answers that, then_, he thought. _I don't suppose it matters if the peace serum wore off or not_.

At least _he_ had the decency to turn and leave after that, unlike two other friends of theirs I could mention.


End file.
